Beth
by Blue The Bell
Summary: He loved her. He loved her so much. Then he became a monster, and he believed he found someone else.   What happens when Beth comes back into his life?    Riley/OC , Rated T for later chapters.  Meyer owns everything except the OC's :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N :**** Hello there :) Blue here , Just popped in to say , Please enjoy this story, Reviews would be much appreciated, good or bad. (But good is usually nicest :D)**  
**This is my first fic so tell me how i did !**  
**Thanks a bunch :)**

**Chapter One: Heartbeat.**

**Riley's P.O.V.**

I watched her curl up against the wall, shaking with cold and a hint of fear.

Rain poured from the heavens, soaking her completely and making her clothes wet, heavy and slightly see-through.

She sneezed and wiped her nose with the back of her hand.

"I'm going to catch my death out here.." she whispered, pulling herself in closer to try and keep in the remainder of body heat she had left.

_You can say that again._

She was crying now, she had her back to me so I couldn't see her face but I could easily hear her sobs.

She would make a good snack.  
She was homeless so she wouldn't be missed or reported missing and I could easily dispose of her body in a place where she wouldn't be found.  
She had no alcohol in her system and hopefully, no drugs either which ment her blood would be sweet and clean. It was rare to find people like this, seeing as the only humans we were aloud touch were the dregs.

"I hate my life.." she complained to herself as she moved in closer to the wall, hoping for some sort of protection against the pouring rain.

I thought about what she said for a moment.

If I made her into a newborn for the army, she'd have a new life.  
I had already made a sufficient number of newborns tonight and I had just come out for a hunt, But Victoria need's numbers right?  
One more wouldn't hurt.. One more would be the opposite really, it would be great.

I decided to make my move.

"You have a pretty terrible life." I said, Keeping my voice as smooth, velvety and trustworthy as possible and I still kept my place, hiding among the shadows where I couldn't be seen.

I watched as the girl jumped onto her feet looking around, still with her back to me.

"Who's there?" she called out, fear and nerves practically dripping from her words.

"There's no need to be afraid." I called to her in a reassuring tone.

She stepped forward, looking around dustbins trying to find the source of the voice.

I darted out behind her and wrapped my hands around her wrists.  
She inhaled deeply with surprise and began shaking even more.

"What do you want?" She whispered, trying to pull away from my grasp.

"I want to help you." I whispered in her ear, letting go of one of my grips around her wrists and tracing lines up and down her bare arms, making her hair stand on end.

"Leave me alone, please."

"But I'm here to help you sweetie." I said, leaning in closer to her so my lips brushed off her ear as I spoke.

"I don't need you help, please just.. Leave me alone." She said, her voice quivering as she spoke.

"I can give you a new life," I told her, bringing my nose down to her neck. "I can give you a shelter and plenty to" I chuckled, making the girl shiver. "plenty to eat."

She paused.

"Your hungry aren't you?"

She nodded.

"You want some food?"

She paused and nodded again.

"Who..Who are you?" she asked, shifting her weight onto one foot nervously.

I inhaled her sent deeply, it was sweet and beautiful. Sweeter then any other sent I could ever possible imagine.  
It sent the fire in my throat blazing, I looked at her neck. I could see a single vain, transparent through her pale complexion.  
It almost drove me crazy, I needed blood to quench the fire ripping apart my throat. I needed _her _blood.

I shook my head.

_No Riley, Do this for Victoria.._

I dragged two of my fingers down to her wrist and pressed them against her vains.  
I could feel her heartbeat,  
thump, thump, thump,  
racing faster and faster under the pressure of my fingers.

I inhaled deeply, her sent filling my nose again.

My brain was sent spinning and my throat pleaded for me to just drink her blood.

"Who are you?" she asked again, she was crying this time.

_Just do it Riley, Just bite her and get it over with!_

"Riley." I whispered lifting up her hand in and placing my lips on her wrist.

"Riley _Biers?" _She exclaimed at the same moment my teeth pierced her wrist, slicing her skin like a knife through butter.

She let out a blood curling scream and dropped to the ground, thrashing in the rain and clinging to her wrist.

"Why!" She screamed looking up at me, Pain and horror filled her dark brown eyes.

My jaw dropped when I saw her face.  
I dropped to my knee's beside her clutching her thrashing body, Pain completely consumed her as fire burned away her organs and any bit of human inside her. She was no longer able to hear or see me.  
Everything right now was about the pain inside her.

"Beth? No.. It couldn't be.." I whispered to myself, running my fingers through my hair.

She continued screaming in pain and I winced. I knew it was her.

"How could I be so _stupid!_" I screamed, jumping to my feet and kicking a close by bin.

I screamed again and pressed my back against the wall.

I looked at her soaking body , withering in pain one more time before sliding down to the ground with my head in my hands.

**A/N: Duh Duhhhh :O**  
**Well, What did ya think?**  
**Good/Bad/Excellent/Terrible etc, ?**

**Please give me all your feedback !**

**Thanks a bunch,**

**~Blue**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello readers, How are you this horrible rainy day? :)**

**It might take me awhile to update the next chapter 'cause I'm going on my holidays :D**

**Buuuut, ignore that fact and **_**have fun reading :D :D :D D **_

**[,,R&R Please and Thank yew,,]**

**Chapter Two.**

**Riley's P.O.V**

I stood in front of the small wooden door, My hand frozen around the handle.

_Just do it Riley, _I thought, _It's just a stupid room. Nothing to be afraid of. Your stronger than this, Just open the God damn door!_

I went to press down on the handle but my hand quickly recoiled and I ran my fingers through my hair instead.  
I growled to myself.

_I can do this, There's nothing to be afraid of.. It's just a room!_

But it wasn't the room that scared me at all, I mean, I've been in there millions of times before..  
It was the _person _in the room that scared me.

Beth.

She would be in there now, probably trying to make sense of everything that's happened.  
She would try to figure put what that insane burning in her throat was, Why her skin was abnormally paler than usual and what I had done to her.  
Why I had bitten her.

I stared at the door, taking in every small detail.  
The way the patterns in the wood swirled and looped, The amount of splinters (7), The cracks at the bottom of the door.. Everything I took in, trying to distract myself and giving me more time to just... _not be in that room._

I put my hand towards the handle and grasped it tight.

What would Beth think when I entered the room?

Would she be mad at me?  
Would she be scared?  
Would she be happy to see me?

I shut my eyes and pressed down on the handle and opened the door.

I opened my eyes to see Beth curled up in the corner, her eyes shut tight like I had done.  
Her skin was much paler than its normal olive tone and looked .. stronger. As if it was made of marble.  
That was normal. Well, Normal for a vampire..

She peeled open her eyes to look at me, Her chocolate curls fell around her face, shading her face and making her expression even more sinister.  
Her wide eyes were no longer the beautiful dark brown they usually were, instead they were a blood-thirsty crimson.

I winced.

"What did you do to me?" she snarled, her sinister expression deepening.

"Look Beth, your a vampire now." I said, getting it over with. I didn't want a big long conversation.

"This is seriously Riley, there's no such thing as vampire's.."

"Beth, I'm serious! Look at my eyes. Do you know any humans with red eyes?"

She opened her mouth and paused.

"I thought not."

"Why does my throat-"

"Burn?" I said finishing her sentence.

She nodded.

"It yearning for blood." I whispered leaning into her closer. "_human_ blood."

"I can't drink human blood!" she screeched in horror.

I waited for a moment as she thought of the idea in her head. I could practically see the cogs moving around in her brain as she thought about it.  
Her eyes were fixed onto the floor as she spoke to me.

"It burns _so bad.._" She whispered, moving her hand to her neck.

"Is that the only thing that will make it go away?"

I nodded.

She looked me in the eye's and frowned.

"Is that why you disappeared?" she whispered.

I said nothing. She knew the answer already.

"Riley I missed you.." she said. "When you dissapered..My whole life just flipped. I tried to keep up payments on the rent but I lost my job.. My dad died and I had no where to go.."

I rubbed the back of my neck uncomfortably.

"I still kept it you know." she said, digging her hands inside her pockets and drawing out a crumpled up piece of paper and handing it to me.

"Open it." She insisted quietly.

The first thing I noticed was that the paper was a poster... A missing persons poster... _My _missing persons poster..

I stared at the crumpled picture of me.. It was weird seeing me without my red eyes.. I looked so _different._  
The picture started to bring back memories of my past life.  
I shook my head and opened the the crumpled paper so I could see my picture more clearly.

Something fell out of the paper and hit the ground with a clink.

I looked down to see a small silver ring on the ground, Engraved on the inside was:

_Beth, I will love you forever and always - love from Riley._

I stared at the ring in disbelief.

I traced a circle on my ring finger and looked up at Beth.

"So.." She whispered staring into my eyes, "Where's _your_ engagement ring?"

I opened my mouth to speak but no words would come out.

I had thrown the engagement ring into the sea when I met Victoria. Victoria was my one true love, Not Beth. Beth was just a silly childhood sweetheart. Getting engaged was nothing, I didn't feel for her in the way I felt for Victoria.

Didn't I?

I thought about it for a moment before I spoke..

"I've..Beth, I've met someone else.."

She froze. Her whole body was ridgid.

Her eyes were suddenly filled with hatred. She grabbed the ring off the floor and flung it in my direction, I dodged it skilfully and the ring went flying through the wall and into the room beside it.

"You ungrateful little _bastatrd_!" She screamed running at me.

I grabbed her arms and pushed her against the wall.

"But I don't love her as much as I love you." I whispered before letting my lips crash against hers.

The kiss was electrifying, It seemed our lips were producing sparks.

She grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me closer so our bodies were touching.

The kisses I shared with Victoria were _nothing_ compared to this.

But then she pulled away.

"Go."

"Beth-" I began but she cut me off.

"GO!" She screamed, pointing furiously at the door.

I paused to talk to her but the look on her face told me I should go.

I walked out the door and heard her whisper

"I need some time to think.." 


End file.
